The Offer
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: A familiar foe has an offer for Stiles. Will he take it? Spoilers for 5x12 and minor spoilers for 5x13


**I blame this story on Supernatural, fully and completely. After I watched the most recent episode this idea was all I could think about. However, it is not a crossover and there are no Supernatural characters so you don't need to have seen a single episode of Supernatural** to enjoy **this, it's just the plot that I stole.**

 **I don't own Supernatural or Teen Wolf.**

 **This takes place after last week episode 5 x 12 mostly just because most of this was written between when I saw 5 x 12 and 5x13. There is also a minor spoiler for the most recent episode 5x13**

* * *

He was exhausted. Totally and completely exhausted. It had been a long day. It had been long week/month/year. Honestly, ever since Scott had become a werewolf his life had become a living nightmare. One that he couldn't wake up from no matter how much he wanted. He felt a little guilt as he crawled into bed. He should be figuring out some way to stop Theo, The Dread Doctors or rallying the troops. He made a face at that. He didn't really want to rally the troops. It was hard enough trying to forgive Scott, dealing with Malia and Liam was going to be that much harder and who knew where Kira was.

He winced as the pain in his head throbbed particularly harshly. It had been killing him all day, apparently it wasn't fond of being hit twice. He was just glad that it was only a headache, a raging headache but just a headache. If it had been something more serious than he might not have been able to save his father from the poison that had almost killed him. His breath hitched at the thought. Stiles couldn't lose his father, his father was all he had left. The only one he truly trusted. He was working on forgiving Scott but it was hard to trust him at the moment, hopefully though he would be able to get over it. His thoughts started slowing as his head made contact with his pillow.

He jumped and sat up quickly. Stiles looked around the room, there was something different, but whatever it was he couldn't put his finger on it. His heart starting racing as he realized that whatever was different was also wrong. He scanned his room looking for the source only to gasp as he caught sight of an unwelcome but familiar intruder.

It was him.

Part of him thought 'of course it's him things were already going go bad so now so of course it had to get worse.' He was in the shadows but Stiles could feel his presence. He stepped forward into the light and Stiles took in a sharp breath. Even though he knew what he would see seeing it left him paralyzed with fear.

"Hey Stiles." the figure said with a wide smirk. It was unnerving. It had always been unnerving to see him and terrifying don't forget terrifying another part of him added. He looked the same as he had the last time he had seen him. Pale, with dark shadows under his eyes that looked like bruises. His own face looked at him rather than the man wrapped in bandages. His own face was slightly more terrifying, slightly. He kept stepping towards him and Stiles found himself frozen in place by fear.

"Don't worry Stiles, I'm not here to hurt you," he wasn't at all relieved by that statement. The smirk on his own face was unnerving and he made a mental note never to smirk like that. "No, Stiles I'm here to offer you help." Stiles frowned in confusion, how could The Nogitsune ever be a help to him? Stiles realized that he couldn't, not, after all, the pain he had caused. Anger started stirring in him, almost as much anger as the terror coursing in his veins. The anger made him feel a bit braver and not nearly as paralyzed by his fear.

"There's nothing I want from you," Stiles said as images from the past year flashed through his mind. How had it only been a year ago it seemed like 50? The nogitsune waved off his words and stepped closer to him. He didn't like being closer to him but he wasn't going to back off either.

"But you haven't even heard what I'm willing to help you with,"

"It doesn't matter," he said with a shake of his head.

"Really? Even if it could stop the Dread doctors?" the Nogitsune's smirk widened slightly and Stiles' fear took over the anger again.

"How do you know about them?" The Nogitsune had been stopped a year ago, way before The Dread Doctors had even stepped into the picture.

"There's still a connection between the two of us. How else do you think we'd be talking right now?" He felt a shiver go through him at that. He did not want to be connected to the thing in front of him, in fact, half his nightmares were about the thing in front of him. "There's been a connection between the two of us ever since I chose you," the nogitsune continued regardless. "You could use that connection to save people," his anger flared again.

"What would you know about saving people?" he spoke lowly and full of hate. So many people had died because of The Nogitsune. The pale version of himself completely ignored him and hopped onto Stiles' bed and laid down, his head partially propped up by the headboard.

"Don't you want to know what I'm offering?" he asked casually. Stiles didn't respond, he knew that whatever it was he couldn't accept it, but he was a little curious to know. The Nogitsune smiled a knowing smile and moved up on the bed so that his back was against the headboard.

"You have some very scary things you're dealing with, particular these dread doctors and that beast." the pale teen nodded "They could cause a lot of trouble. Well, actually, they will cause a lot of trouble a lot of death and you have no idea how to stop them." Stiles had a feeling where this was going and he didn't like it. "They have a lot of power," the nogitsune said putting his pale hands behind his pale head looking perfectly at home on Stiles' bed. "So far nothing has even been able to touch them not even the hunter's bullets. If only there was a supernatural creature out there with the power to stop them." And that was it.

"What?" Stiles managed to stammer out even though he knew exactly what it was that the Nogitsune was proposing. The Nogitsune smiled showing all his teeth.

"I'm simply telling you that you have the answer to your current predicament right under your nose or rather right under where ever you've hidden me."

"So we let you out and you take care of The Dread Doctors for us?"

"I'll even throw in the beast as a freebie,"

"Do you even have the power for that?" the question popped out before he could stop it. He wasn't thinking about it, he wasn't. "The Oni are gone and Kira's mom doesn't have any more tails," He said because he had already started and part of him wanted to know the answer. Stiles didn't mention that Kira had made a tail of her own.

"You really think the Oni were my only strength? You remember how strong I am." Stiles did, he flashed back to his body twisting the sword into Scott's body and how it had fought the others. "But regardless my best weapon has always been my mind. I'm a thousand years old and I spent less than a century trapped in the nemeton. I know a lot of things and I'm a trickster, I don't use the same trick twice. I only used the Oni in the first place because they were available and out to get me. I can stop them Stiles, I can stop them before they kill anyone else. "

He considered it for maybe a second before he said.

"No, no way," he shook his head "You killed Allison and Aiden and half the hospital." Flashes of Lydia's scream as he was blacking out echoed through his head which he later knew was when Alison had died. Alison had been a good person, who hadn't deserved to die and particular not at such a young age. And Aiden, he hadn't really liked Aiden, but he died putting The Nogitsune away and putting him back in the world would make his sacrifice pointless. "Theo's and the dread doctors have only killed a dozen or so people, some of which they brought back from the dead. That would be like releasing an alligator to kill a rabid dog."

"Really? Because I heard this story about a creature that is connected to the Dread Doctors, it killed over 500 people."

"Like you said you're a thousand years old. How many people have you kill in that time?" The pale version of himself tilted his head to the side slightly as if he was trying to count up all the deaths but after a moment, he straightened up.

"You already know how to stop me if I don't do what I'm promising. You don't even have to be the one I join with, I can join with someone else." He shook his head, he wouldn't saddle anyone else with the guilt. In the very unlikely event of agreeing to his plan, he wouldn't leave someone else to deal with what he still dealt with when he let himself think back that far and when it wasn't overshadowed by Donovan's death. If it happened it would be him who would live with guilt afterwards again. The smirk faded off his face and the Nogitsune was just staring at him intently now.

"How are you going to stop them then? Your pack? Your pack is falling apart. Ripping at the seams. You're still angry at Scott and Liam tried to kill him. Your pack may have been strong enough to take down others but it's so fractured now I doubt you could take out a rabbit." he wasn't wrong. Their pack was fractured right now and he wasn't really sure how well they would be able to build it back up but they had to. It was the only way they were going to be able to beat them.

As attractive as the thought of having someone of greater or equal power fighting this fight for them was, he knew that even if the Nogitsune played by the rules and stopped who he promised to stop, there was nothing keeping him from going back to his tricksters ways after he had stopped the others. If that was the case he would just be setting himself up for even more future pain.

A spot of nagging doubt suddenly gnawed at him. What if the Nogitsune was the only way to stop them? What if otherwise they would fail. The devil you knew and defeated before was better than the devil you didn't know and didn't know how to defeat wasn't it? No, they would find another way, they couldn't let the Nogitsune out. He couldn't let that happen, no matter the tantalizing promises being dangled over his head.

"No," Stiles said firmly. Having two great evils out there even if one took out the other would still leave them with one great evil to take out. Only this evil would be the one of their own makings. They would even more than the first time around be even more responsible for knowingly letting out a creature with that much potential for destruction. He couldn't allow that to happen. "no," he repeated again for good measure. To his surprise, the pale version of himself smiled again which gave him an uneasy feeling.

"But the fun is just starting. There is so much more to come, you know where to find me when you change your mind," he said confidently and then snapped his fingers.

Stiles jolted up from bed with a large gasp. He turned on his light and looked around his room, but there was no one else. No pale figure, no one except for him.

"It was a dream," he assured himself aloud as he looked down at his hands to make sure that he wasn't still in one. Five fingers on each hand. Five fingers. It was real, here and now was real. Before had been a dream, just a dream….yet, he knew that he was fooling himself. It may have been a dream but he knew deep down in himself that it wasn't just a dream. It was real, the offer had been real.

* * *

Sorry, I can't help but write the Nogitsune back into the story. I've done it before might do it again. It's a thing of mine for some reason I can't explain other than I loved the Nogitsune story line.


End file.
